


Brothers Seperated

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elros and Elrond are both happy with their choices, except when Elrond forgets and Elros is alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Seperated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "I Survived First Age Beleriand" Silmarillion Appreciation Week on Tumblr (tag 'ISFAB week'), day four - Elrond & Elros.

Elros is happy on this island, even if he doesn’t see his twin as much as he used to. He has a wife and children now, and even among the elves he had grown up with, they eventually moved away and left their parents and siblings for their own families. 

He ignored the voice in his head that told him about Maedhros and Maglor, because they hadn’t always lived together, and anyways, they had separated in the end too.

Elrond had only been slightly hysterical when he had yelled at Elros the one time he had brought this up that yes, they had been separated because Maedhros died, Elros, just like you’re going to die and leave me.

His twin would live and have the life he always wanted, just like Elros did.

Elros only regretted his choice in the middle of the night when there was no one awake to talk to.

_

Elrond is content with his life, even if the intricacies of serving Gil-galad make him want to climb up the wall, escape over the edge, and run away to Oropher’s kingdom some days. Really, half of these things weren’t even necessary for the kingdom to run.

He ignored Gil-galad when he mentioned that he was worried about Elrond. Really, just because his twin had decided to make a different choice – and Elrond had always suspected he would – didn’t mean that Elrond needed help or was trying to throw himself into work in order to avoid having to think about things.

Gil-galad had managed to cause him to throw a book at the wall though, which had to qualify as some kind of accomplishment.

Elrond was happy with his life though, and he would eventually deal with his twin’s choice.

Elrond only regretted his own choice in the moments where he managed to forget Elros’ choice and turned to ask him something.


End file.
